Talk:Weiss Schnee/@comment-29907776-20180621070625/@comment-4010415-20180622141630
Plus, in Volume 2, Weiss is seen making an effort to be more fun, between posing on top of a chair to dramatically point at Blake and making a joke after Neo and Roman get away. When she made the joke, she looked to Yang and then was disappointed when Yang wasn't laughing. It's like she was trying to imitate Yang in order to loosen up, but she didn't get Yang's approval in that scene because the situation was too serious for jokes. And at the charity ball, Weiss was right about the Atlesian elites not knowing anything. That woman stood there and seriously said that Vale deserved to be overrun by Grimm for having poor defenses... when Ironwood was the one in charge of Vale's defenses at the time. Y'know, the same man who is in charge of Atlas' defenses. But she probably didn't know that because she's too involved in her little high society bubble to pay attention to the lower classes, let alone other kingdoms. And we know that Ironwood was in charge of all of Vale's defenses and not just the security at the festival itself because we literally saw that he had soldiers stationed on the border of Vale. They were just too busy watching the tournament on their Scroll to notice there was a massive horde of Grimm running right toward them, which is stupid considering they were already having problems with Grimm trying to invade from the previous night. Weiss lost her temper with the Atlesian elites because, even if she wasn't already sick of them when she left for Beacon, she certainly got sick of them at the charity ball. While she was at the painting, what happened? She got flirted with by a guy who actually probably didn't even realize that the party was for a charity. When he comments that the painting is expensive, Weiss tells him that it's to raise money. His response? "Oh really? For what?" The fact that he said "Oh really?" indicates that he had no idea the sale - or even the ball - was for raising money. He admitted he just shows up to hang out, eat, and drink. Then, he asked if it's a Mantle fundraiser... when there's literally a sign right in front of both of them that says "All proceeds go to the Kingdom of Vale". So, Weiss got pissed at him and didn't wanna talk to him anymore. She didn't even want him at the ball anymore, since he didn't care about the charity. We've also got the fact that, back in Volume 2, she stated that she has had guys trying to get with her for the Schnee name. Now that we know that Jacques married her mother just for the Schnee name, it's a question of whether her paranoia is induced by her father, or a mix of her father and guys actually trying to date her for her last name. Either way, I'm not optimistic that Henry had genuine interest in her. After Henry leaves, she overhears a man angrily yell at a waiter that he asked for a double sundae, not whatever sundae he got (I guess a single sundae?). Honestly, there's no need to scream at the waiter about it. Just calmly tell him "This isn't what I ordered. Can you take this back and bring me the double sundae I asked for?" But instead, the guy throws a tantrum about it like a spoiled brat. This shows entitlement. And it's entitlement that a lot of service industry workers are familiar with, to be honest. Granted, Weiss also showed possible signs of entitlement when she told her father she wanted to leave, but personally, I don't think her problem in that scene was entitlement, nor was it selfishness. She wanted to escape, and she was tired of playing along with her father and the rest of Atlas' elite society. She states that she feels she's wasting her time with "these clueless people" in Atlas. If Henry and Trophy Wife are any indication, the Atlas elite are kinda clueless, perhaps willfully ignorant of the world outside their high society bubble. As the joke about rich people's ignorance of how the world works for everyone else goes, a rich person will ask you "Why don't you just buy more money?" Though, honestly, if she's still gonna try to inherit the SDC, she needs to learn how to deal with those ignorant elites who annoy her so much. Maybe (and hopefully) that's the next step in her development, especially since we're heading back to Atlas.